The present invention relates to a breast-stabilizing device and, more particularly, to a breast stabilizing device used to position the breast during medical procedures, and having instrument guide accessories.
During various medical procedures involving the breast, such as biopsy sample removal or other surgical procedures, it is desirable to stabilize and securely hold in position the breast tissue. Stabilizing and holding the tissue facilitates precise locating techniques for specific areas or features within the tissue. This is particularly critical in instances where, for example, ultrasound or other imaging techniques are employed and relied upon for removal of tissue or placement of objects and instruments. By securely locating and stabilizing the tissue in the breast, such procedures as fine needle aspiration biopsy, core needle biopsy, and vacuum-assisted biopsy can be carried out more accurately and expediently.
In certain surgical or other medical procedures, including those performed on the breast, it is desirable to provide a support base for attaching instrument guides or instruments, such as retractors. Support bases that surround an operational area on the body and facilitate holding or stabilizing of instruments exist for some types of procedures, such as the Mini-CABG(trademark) articulated arm manufactured and sold by United States Surgical Corporation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for supporting the breast in a stabilized position such that the internal tissue of the breast is stabilized during various procedures. It is a further object to provide such a device that also facilitates the placement and holding of instruments. These objects and others are achieved by the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a breast stabilizing and support device having a generally oval base with a central opening therethrough, a variable diameter cord or band positioned concentrically within the central opening and adapted to be slid over the breast and tightened at the breast base to cause the breast to bulge firmly away from the base, and one or more articulated arms that are adapted to be attached to and adjustably positioned around the base for holding various instruments. In the preferred embodiment, the base is semi-rigid and compliant to form around the contours of the torso adjacent to the breast. Attached to the base and lying in the central opening is a loop of cord that is adjustable in diameter and adapted to surround and apply a radially inward, compressive force to the breast. One or more articulated arms have selectively lockable clamps at one end for securing the arms to the base at various positions. At another end the arms have attachment means such as jaws or clamps for securing one or more tools to the base and in position to perform operations on the breast tissue.